Not What I Expected
by The Love Club
Summary: When Beckett finds our novelist at the park after taking a walk. She wonders?, first Castle fic. Please review!
1. Walk in the park

This is my other favorite show, if you haven't guessed. Please review/subscribe!! I got inspired by listening to my play lists on !!

**Chapter one**

**I walked into the precinct and found my desk empty. "Sup, Beckett" Esposito asked as he handed me the paperwork. "Nothing, the usual" I answered. "Where's Castle?" I asked him, I was so used to having him help me fill**

** out the paper work. He always corrected my mistakes, and telling me how to make the report more detailed. "I don't know Alexis called telling me he couldn't come, she said he asked her to call us" Esposito answered as he**

** sat down. "Why, do you miss him?" he loved to tease, "No, it's just he's always here, its not usual for him to not be here" I answered, why did everyone think I liked him? I didn't get it he was annoying, arrogant and childish.**

** After finishing the report about this weeks case (evolving a ex-boyfriend killing his wife to run away with the next door neighbor) I decided to head out, I drove home and decided to take a nap. I must have laid there for an**

** hour before finally deciding to go for a walk. I walked through time square then grabbed a coffee and decided to walk through Central Park. I walked past couples, teenagers and a family obviously out for a day at the park. I**

** wondered when I would get married, I mean I am a detective who works hours at a time. Who would want to date me? I continued walking till I found a park bench to sit down on. I could see a park full of kids across a big**

** field .I watched as parent after parent play with their kids. Sliding down slides, pushing them on the swings, jump roping and tag. I finished and headed back home when I noticed a familiar face. I swiftly walked towards the**

** park making sure to hide myself in case it was who I thought. I hid behind a tree, and it was, "Castle" I whispered to myself as I watched him play with a five year old girl. "Come on Paige, where are you!" I heard him say in**

** a high pitched voice. I watched as the girl, Paige started to giggle and run away, she ran behind every tree and bush till Castle finally caught her. "There you are, you are very hard to fine" he mocked as he picked her up and**

** spun her around. "Come on lets get ice cream" he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand. I quickly ducked from where I was, I heard him stop if front of the bush I was hiding in. "Did you hear that uncle castle" I heard Paige**

** said. "Yeah sweetie I heard it too" he answered. I could see him pull out his phone, I crossed my fingers. Hoping he wasn't calling me. "Hey Alexis, I wanted to make sure you called the precinct, and to let you know I will be**

** home in an hour" he said in his father tone. I waited till they were at least ten feet to get out of my bush. I didn't notice Castle come from behind me, "Well, well , well" he said as I turned around. "ah, hi Castle, what brings**

** you here" I quickly answered, trying to sound convincing. "Looks like someone was breaking the law" he answered. "I was just….I " I stopped myself, I was caught. "Well Beckett, now that we know you're here, I want you to**

** meet Paige" he introduced me to the girl next to him. "Hi Paige" I said as I shook her tiny hand. "Hi" she answered as she hid behind Castle. "She's my next door neighbors daughter" he knew I was going to ask that. "Well**

** that explains this morning" I answered. He looked at me and smiled as he realized something I hadn't. "Well Beckett, I will see tomorrow" he finally said as he checked his watch. "By Kate" Paige said as she walked away. I**

** swear I heard her say, "Is she the one you talk about" he laughed and said "Yes, that's her"**


	2. Oh yeah Castle is a dad

**Thanks for you reviews!, sorry this took so long, I had so much Algebra homework, but I hope you like this. This chap took soo long to do, i rewrote it sooo mant times!**

Chapter two

I walked home smiling the whole way. It was different to see Castle as a dad. I walked in and slumped down on my bed, and opened up Heat Wave. I loved the story, I wont lie. I dreamed of Castle

and the girl Paige, I liked that name. I woke up as usual, hoping that Castle wasn't at the precinct, I would be too awkward. I walked in the precinct, and found Castle. "Morning Castle" I said as I sat

in my chair. I didn't notice him staring at me. "What?" I finally asked, feeling his eyes on me. "Nothing, just yesterday" he answered, "Aw, yesterday, that was just.." I couldn't find the words. "Good

Morning Kate" I turned around to find Tom. "Ah, Hi Tom" I gave him a hug. "Castle" he waved at him. "Tom" Castle look irritated, 'what are you doing here" I asked. "I wanted to know if you want to

have lunch, since you took a rain check" I stuttered, "Sure, um no problem" I answered. I swear I saw Castles face drop, "So Castle are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me?" I

asked as I sat back down. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by his phone. "Castle" why did he do that, it sounded like me. "Um, sure no problem, see you in a bit" he hung up his phone and

gave me the look. "Alexis" I asked, "ah, no Paige, her mom needs me to baby-sit" I tried to hide my disappointment. "I can.." I cut him off, "No, she needs you go, I can manage" I answered. I

watched him smile, the smile I couldn't resist. "Thanks" he ran out as I waved. I sat at my desk and did the paper work, I sat there in auto pilot. I was so into my work, I didn't notice it was lunch.

"Kate, Kate?" Tom waved at my face. "Hi, is it time" I looked at my watch. "Yeah, come on I got Chinese" he answered. I sat there and listened to his day, catching bad guys all most what I do. Except

for the fact he isn't homicide. "So, you got any new cases?" he finally asked. "No, just filling out all the paper work of our last case." I answered taking a bite of my egg roll. "I am way to familiar with

that" he answered with a smile, oh gosh he had such a cute smile. I chuckled a little, we finished up and he kissed me good bye, on the cheek. I still wasn't ready for him to kiss me on the lips, its been

a while, since I last had a relationship, I mean he could be different. He understands what I do, maybe that's why I like him so much. I headed out, but instead of driving to my place I ended up at

Castle's. "What am I doing here?" I asked myself, I mean I didn't miss him, and he was probably still with Paige's mom, I heard him mention she was single? WHAT? Ok I am not thinking that. I was to

busy thinking, I didn't realize I was already at his door. I immediately rang the door bell. "ah, Alexis hi" I said as I saw it wasn't Castle. "Hi, Detective Beckett" she answered as she motioned me

inside. "Are you looking for my dad?" she finally asked, "Um, yeah I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to come in tomorrow, its just paper work again" I added, I couldn't think of anything else, "Ok,

I will…" she was interrupted as Castle and Paige ran in, with laser tag guns in front of them. I smiled to my self, It was just like Alexis and him the first time I came over. "Come on uncle Castle" Paige

asked as Castle caught his breath. "Wait, a second" he answered, still panting. She saw me standing there and gasped, "Kate!" she cheerfully said as she dropped her things and ran up to hug me. I

was surprised by her excitement, she hugged my side, and I hugged her too. "Beckett, what are you doing here" he asked with a grin on his face, the same one he had at the park.. "She probably

missed you!" Paige said as she giggled, everyone couldn't help but laugh as well.


	3. A little closer

**I dont own Castle, i wish i did :)**

Here goes another Castle moment, last chapter was sort of filled w/ some insight to Beckett's relationship w/ Demming, and the tension between Castle and him, please review they inspire me, throw a few ideas and I will be glad to try to input them in my stories :P This goes to Softer, who gave this little idea to me, hope you like it.

Chapter Three

"Ok Beckett why are you here?" Castle asked as he returned from dropping of Paige down the hall. "I just wanted to tell you, you didn't need to come in tomorrow, it's the same as today

paperwork." I answered trying to sound convincing, again I failed. "Ok, then I will try to believe that" he answered with a smirk. "Come on Castle you still with the idea I have a thing for you" I

teased, "Well didn't Madison have a different opinion?" he raised an eyebrow, damn it he's got me there. "Oh will you just forget that" I groaned as I stood up. "Oh and why do you have a hard

time believing the reason I came over" I added quite annoyed. "Oh, it was a lucky guess and the fact you told Montgomery that you weren't coming in tomorrow, remember 3 weeks ago" Castle

gave that look he has when he stumps you. "Well, I um, wait I don't remember telling you that" I questioned him, Castles face was priceless. "Well, as much as I love to do this, I have to head

home" I said feeling myself getting closer to him, too close. "Ok, bye" he said, I noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice. I drove home this time and went to sleep, this time I went to sleep dreaming of nothing.

_Next Day~_

I woke up and got ready for my first day of my "day off" in a long time. I watched the news for the first time in three days, and man did I miss a lot! I mean BP still hasn't cleaned up that oil spill.

After that dramatic eye opener to current time I decided to take a walk, I mean see some sights. I stopped at starbucks and ordered me a black coffee, and decided to go to the museum. I walked

in and felt an overwhelmed feeling of being a kid. Last time I was here I was, well I was with Castle and investigating a case. Its nice to see the museum in a non- lethal way. I walked past the

dinosaurs and ended up at the mummies tomb, "whoa this is ironic" I thought as I walked around the mummy, "it would be so much more ironic if" and as I was about to think of that last name

, Paige walked in, "ahhh, Kate you're here" and she ran up to me with full arms open and gave me a hug. "ugg, hi Paige" I said as she squeezed me with her hug. "What are you doing here" I

asked, I was hoping Castle wasn't with her. "I'm here with uncle Castle" she cheerfully replied as she pulled me towards the Café. "There you are Paige…" he was stopped mid sentence when he

saw what she had found. "And you found a detective while you were gone" he smirked as he picked her up. "Ha Ha, Castle make fun" I mocked as I let do of Paige's hand. "So what brings you

here" he asked as he walked out of the café. "Well since its my day off, I decided to spend sometime out, you know explore the city" I answered as I followed him. "Ah, so you miss the cite seeing"

he smiled as he answered, man do I love that smile. "I guess you can put it that way" I answered, "Whoa, Paige don't wonder off ok, I don't want to lose you" Castle told Paige as she stopped

running and began walking. "You know Castle, I always seemed to be amazed at the fact you're a dad" I honestly answered. "Well, I am the "cool" dad" he teased, I rolled my eyes, "You cant

honestly believe you can be a cool dad", I said. "Well I am, so deal with it" he smiled. I didn't even notice we had gotten to the play area for the kids, "Uncle Castle can I go play?" Paige asked

giving him her puppy eyes. "Ok, but don't take to long" Castle answered, "Aww so you do have a sweet spot" I joked, "Oh so funny are we Beckett" he retorted as he stared at me. I laughed and

stared at him too, I couldn't help but notice his eyes. And how sincere they looked. I was brought back to reality when we heard a scream from the playground. We both quickly stood up and found

Paige on the ground clutching her ankle. "Paige what's wrong" Castle asked as he rushed to her side, "My ankle, it hurts" she cried out as she tried to get up, "Don't move sweetie, here lets go to

the hospital" Castle soothed her as he picked her up, "I saw her playing on the monkey bars, then the next thing I knew she was on the ground clutching her ankle" a parent in formed me as

castle picked Paige up. "Come on Castle I'll drive" I said as I led him to my car.

Haha a cliff hanger, well not a very suspense full one, but still, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Hopfully this is what you wanted Softer, maybe :P


	4. Burgers, House and Bones

**Well here's another chapter, and I hope its to everyone's Liking!, and if you didn't like it review, cause I'm not going to know. Well hope its good J**

**Chapter four**

**Castle POV**

"You doing alright Paige"? I asked, "No, uncle Castle, my ankle really hurts" Paige cried.

I paced back and forth, while Paige got her x-ray, I waited for Paige's mom to come. "Where's my baby, is she fine?" I turned around, "Rick, what did you do to my baby" she yelled at me, "I don't know she was playing nice, and then she fell" I tried to sound convincing.

"where's your little cop friend" she asked, "Um, she's with Paige" I answered her with a worried expression.

"You left my Paige with a stranger she doesn't even know?" she seemed annoyed, "Um, well Paige wanted her to go.." I was scared, "Oh, I see she loves a stranger more then her babysitter!" , okay I was confused.

"Mommy!" Paige ran towards her mom with excitement. I shot a look at Beckett, she gave me her, its totally fine look. "Okay, Rick thank you for taking care of my baby, and you.." she pointed at Beckett.

"Kate" she shook her hand, "Well Kate, thank you for comforting my baby" she actually seemed sincere, "Well goodbye Rick, Kate" and with that she left.

**Beckett's POV**

I was relived when Paige's mom left, she was a very confusing women. "Um, why does it fell like she doesn't like me?" I looked at castle.

"I don't know, she confuses me too". We walked out of the hospital. "Well I guess that's the end of that" Castle nodded his head.

"Yeah, do you want to go get some burgers I am starving" I nodded my head. "That doesn't sound half bad, castle" We got into my police cruiser and we made our way to the burger place.

"Ok, no way that House is better then Bones" I couldn't believe he was comparing those 2 together.

"Yes, the show has more plot and drama. Bones has a good plot and some drama. But they haven't been nominated for an Emmy like House." I looked at Castle.

He was serious. We got to the burger place, ordered our food and sat down to eat.

"House is better" I rolled my eyes.

"Please Castle, Bones is WAY better" I took a bite of my burger. He laughed.

"Please you and the other 3 people who like Bones" I almost choked on my burger.

I threw a fry at him. "Very mature Beckett" He threw a fry at me too. I laughed at him. We finished our burger and I drove him back home.

"Thanks Beckett I had fun" Castle smiled his wining smile. I smiled too.

"Yeah so did I Castle, and Bones still rocks" He laughed and closed the door.

"House is better" I smiled and drove home.

**So yeah its been a LONG time since I have updated. But hey I'm here now so no worries. Hope its awesome Review! And yeah i know its short. But hey i have on vaca for a while so dont blame me. =D**


	5. I spy

**Hey! Im sure all of you are about to like murder me. Its been a few months since I last updated. Anywho, hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Beckett's POV**

I walked into my apartment wiped out. I was so tired, especially since Castle was being extra hyper today.

I sat down on my couch, I liked being home relaxing, but every time I did. It gave a chance to think about everything, my mom, her case, Castle. Ever since we "kissed", I felt ..Argg!

I don't know how I feel. It took all my power to not let myself get to into our kiss. I almost lost it there.

"Why does he do this to me?" I yelled.

"Who does what to you" A voice said. I jumped out of my skin. I recognized that voice.

"Castle?" I looked around, expecting to find him there. I couldn't find anything.

"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett. I see you still haven't learned" I was so confused.

"What the hell Castle!" I heard his laugh, where was he!

"Come on Kate, follow the sound of my voice" I could sense the playfulness in his voice.

I desperately searched for him. Cupboards, nope. Closets, nope. Bedroom, nope. Bathroom, nope.

"Come on Castle, where are you" I yelled. I kept searching, I finally looked under my bed.

Nothing, I finally opened my fridge, in search of an escape for this. I looked down, and I see a black cable.

"Castle" I whispered. I shut my fridge and followed the cable.

"Given up, detective." I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, just trying to think of why your doing this to me" I answered, making sure I was keeping him busy.

"Well I think you know why" Castle answered. I rolled my eyes, I didn't know why he ever did anything to me.

"I have no idea why Castle, why don't you just tell me" I reached the window, the cable leading me to the roof.

"Beckett, you know me I don't give up easily" Castle answered. I quietly started climbing up the fire escape.

I got to the top and saw Castle, sitting, like he was waiting for me.

"Castle, what is this?" He smiled that famous smile.

"Well, I decided to test out my new spy gear I got" He lifted up his microphone. I sat down in front of him.

"Why me? There is Esposito, Ryan" He shook his head.

"One, I since Esposito and Lanie are dating. I don't want to try it out on them. They could be up to something. Ryan is..well…I just didn't want to" He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your lucky Josh isn't here" I said. His smile slightly dropped.

"Yeah, he's still in Africa isn't he?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he still is" We sat there in silence for a bit.

"Well, I have to go Beckett. Paige is coming for double Violin lessons with Alexis." Castle Said all of a sudden.

We both stood up. I looked at him and he looked at me. It was one of our random eye gazes.

I noticed how close we were. I felt my self getting closer and closer.

"House is way better" He finally said.

With that he smiled and left. I stood there with a smile. He was so wrong.

**Hope you guys like it :) I will REALLY try to update more and more. - Castle-of-Bones :)**


End file.
